


Rendezvous

by StarryNox



Series: FEmslash 2019 [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Extended Scene, F/F, Racism, lyndis and her former legion members are friends!!!!, prompt: fierce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNox/pseuds/StarryNox
Summary: After Castle Caelin falls to Marquess Laus, Florina insists upon relaying a message to Lord Eliwood's troops on Lyn's behalf.





	Rendezvous

“ _ There's always another storm _ . ” – Maria V. Snyder

Lyn thought that, after Marquess Araphen’s harsh words, her heart would be steeled against any racist vitriol thrown her way. To call her a  _ tainted _ ,  _ nomadic mongrel _ to her face--well, she had been quite certain that she could be called nothing worse. And in a way, she was right. No matter how the nobility of Caelin looked upon her, they didn’t dare speak such ill words to her face--not when it was apparent for all to see that she was loved by her grandfather and his vassals. 

She hadn’t counted upon death by a thousand papercuts caused by veiled words, quiet snubs, and the knowledge she would never be proper enough, never  _ good _ enough, for the nobles of Lycia. And, loathe as she was to admit it, it hurt. She loved her grandfather dearly, and had no desire to abandon him, yet every night she dreamt of the Sacae. Or at least, of the days when it was just her and Lyndis’ Legion, as they’d dubbed themselves.

It was almost a relief when Caelin fell to Marquess Laus. In the company of her friends, Lyn could simply be herself, rather than spend her time worrying about her reputation. She could focus instead on her sword, singing through the air as she fought her way out of Castle Caelin. And yet, Lyn swore she had never been so terrified in her life. She’d only just learned what it meant to have and to hold, and she didn’t want to learn to lose yet again. 

To hear Eliwood was practically a stone’s throw away was a relief of its own--of all the Lycian nobility, he had been one of her staunchest allies. But with the forest stretching out between them, she wasn’t sure he would reach them in time.

“I’ll go!” And oh, how Florina had grown. Gone is the shrinking violet who would tremble even as she gripped her lance--the woman who stands before Lyn now was confident in her skills. Even so, Lyn couldn’t help but worry.

“You can’t do this on your own, Florina. It’s too dangerous! And...” 

“I’m no longer as timid around men as I used to be,” Florina pointed out. “And I’ve met Lord Eliwood before. I’m sure I can do it.” Lyn bit her lip. 

“But the danger…”

“I know.” Florina strode forward and took Lyn’s hands, squeezing them lightly. “But I promised I’d become braver for you. I’m not the weak little Florina I used to be. I’ll be fine--trust me.” Lyn laughed despite herself.

“Oh, I know you aren’t, Florina. But do be careful, all right? If anything happened to you…” Lyn couldn’t bring herself to say the words. Florina smiled in response, her gaze softening as she promised to be safe. 

“I know. I’ll return to you safely, I promise.” And with that, Florina was off.

“Did you hear our meek Florina?” Sain asked with a grin. “She sounded most forceful! Beautiful!” 

“She’s become a full-fledged pegasus knight,” Kent agreed. Lyn could only nod in response, her eyes watching the skies until Huey and his rider became eclipsed by the trees.

“And all for you, Lady Lyndis,” Wil added with a smirk of his own. “That’s quite gallant.” Lyn felt heat rise to her cheeks, and she swatted him with her free hand.

“That’s enough from you,” she said, rolling her eyes. “For now, we need to hold our position. It won’t do us any good if Florina leads Eliwood and his troops to somewhere we aren’t.” Despite her words, she cast one last glance at the skies. “Be safe, Florina. I’ll see you soon.”


End file.
